Retazos de papel
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Nuestra vida está, en como la organizamos. En como leemos "el papel del destino" ¿Y si fuera todo lo contrario? ¿Y si decidimos romperlos y reescribirnos nuevamente?. Ella ha roto las páginas de su vida.


_**N/A:** Este OneShot, es un poco extraño (nadie pregunte por qué demonios salió, por que no sé) Estaba en mi cuarto, con una terrible jaqueca y; trataba de quitarme el dolor (Supongo que por ósmosis) y mientras lo hacía, ha surgido a mí esto. Comencé como Hermione, a escribir como loca. De hecho quizás, y hubiese; terminado extendiéndome. Ustedes entienden supongo._

Dedicado a: Lady Grayson, MariSeverus (gracias cariño por todo lo que haces), Lady Adry, Ruben, ElementalWater, Lady Saraphan (mi nueva loca "adquisisión" je) Amia (si lo lees y te gusta querida, sería genial) Nins, Isthar, Silver Tongue, Mei__Lee, Amelia Badguy. Todas/os han sido tan buenos conmigo, se los agradezco (y sí, soy cursi)

* * *

**RETAZOS DE PAPEL:**

Se ha ido a dormir, y ahora; tan sólo quiere despertar otra vez.

Antes la nada no tenía sentido en sí, no había nada bello. Las pesadas letras negras, y de un tamaño descomunal; hablan de miles de cosas que no le interesan.

Rompe entonces, esa página de su vida. Su niñez que, está conectada a su ser; se pierde.

Da un salto, la historia comienza a reducirse. La hoja es otro trozo de olvido. Seguro, miles están cayendo ya; no sólo la suya.

No hay nada que le detenga. Sus dedos heridos, ya cortados con el sufrimiento en retazos de papel; se alzan una vez más. Quieren otra historia, quieren figurar una vez más.

Las victorias, las derrotas, hay un trozo que habla de su amor. Pero ¿Qué importa? Ella quiere escribir en otro color, con otra letra, en fin; otro cuento.

Y se ha ido otra página. Se ha olvidado de lo que le pertenece y lo que no, pasará luego a conformar otras notas.

Allá va Ron Weasly sí. Ya ha caído Harry Potter y ¿No está rompiendo a Ginny por la mitad?

No sabe si lo odia o no, pero sabe que su nuevo libro será hermoso. Será su obra de arte, sólo suya.

Ya no sabe nada, adiós matemáticas, adiós historia ¡hasta, adiós a la magia! ¡Oh dios Hermione es solo un libro vacío ahora!

Pero su pluma está en sus manos ahora. Rasga con violencia lo que ha quedado. Sobre su destino estará escrito su amor, sólo quiere y; hablará de ello.

Su prólogo empieza muy bien. Su sueño por conocerlo empieza. Habla maravillas, su negro cabello, sus delgados labios, ¡sus ojos profundos y misteriosos!

Ella lo compone, sólo ella sabe como es él.

Suspira. No quiere dejarlo, no sabe como. Su vida es corta, ha roto tanto de sí; que teme caer en la inexistencia misma.

Su primer capítulo es básico. No se hace notar tan rápido. Él sólo está allí, siendo su objeto de deseo y ¡hasta se pone una rival! ¡Vuelve a traer a la vida a Lily Potter! ¡A ver cuanto aguanta su vida con la emoción!

Sigue escribiendo, su mano va de renglón en renglón con desespero. Ya no lo controla. Recibe la extraña sorpresa ¡Lily y él parecen llevarse tan bien! ¿Habrá cometido entonces, un error?

Sus tachaduras se acercan violentamente ¡Ella ha creado a Voldemort en un arranque de celos! ¡Oh la ha matado! ¡Oh, él sufre!

Sobre su tumba están sus manos, escribiendo el nombre en un beso sobre el hombre. Su obra parece salirse de control ¡Ha traído el dolor! El hombre ya no quiere saber del mundo, el libro se ha cerrado ante su mezquino autor. Pero, ella aún no se ha incluido en su gran obra.

Se observa en un espejo y se describe ¿La amaría él como es? En fin, allí está ella.

La rechaza claro, la insulta. ¿Por qué agregó que era inteligente? ¿Por qué escribió que era una sangre sucia?

Tantas batallas luchan y nada parece unirlos. Él está allá sentado, ella a su lado; pero ¡No pasa nada!

Se dibuja en sus bebidas, se dibuja en sus sueños, ¡Se dibuja en sus clases! ¡En sus guerras!

En un huequillo, la historia parece funcionar. Se cuela en su frío corazón, corazón que ella ha forjado. Le gusta, la recibe.

En el clímax del libro; está ella. Está sobre su cama, está durmiendo junto a él ¡Y casi le dice que es el espíritu de Lily! ¡Sólo para que le ame! Su libro sin duda debe terminar en una estantería adulta.

La besa, describe con sus perfectas manos; sus senos. Lo hace todo con una armonía única ¡Pareciera que él escribiera también! Sus labios ya no son como creía, los labios de ella han cambiado ¿será por él?

Se unen, nunca habían estado separados. Son dos piezas que, vuelven a estar unidas. La toma, la posee; entra nuevamente en ella, en su ser. Hacen el amor frenéticamente ¡Pudieron pasar miles de páginas y allí estarían! Sin embargo, jamás lee un te amo; jamás lee quien escribe el momento.

El libro se acerca al final, es lindo lo que construyeron; es sin duda su obra maestra.

Pero sus manos le engañan, ella no le pertenece. Su viejo enemigo regresa, Voldemort está hecho para romper ilusiones. Acaba entonces con ellas. Ella ha perdido al hombre que ama, entre lágrimas vacías; es lo único que le ha dejado. Pero, ella tiene la culpa.

Entre llantos, vuelve a arrancar las hojas. Aunque duela. Una por una, mientras va sangrando.

Está lista para reescribir, pero, ya no hay hojas. Era un espacio limitado, ha publicado su Best Seller marcado con su dolor. Muere irremediablemente, volviendo a ser; sólo una carátula vacía, no hay título, no hay fecha ni; hay un autor responsable. Ya nadie, sabrá nada de ella.

Las manos de su obra toman los retazos de su vida, allí; allí donde ha quedado. Está en su suelo, ese quizás hubiese sido su libro.

Su obra, Severus Snape, toma su vida. La archiva con delicadeza. Es sin duda otro libro que, debe rehacer. Las hojas de Lily se habían perdido en el olvido. Pero Hermione, siempre había sido su lectura predilecta, siempre había llenado esos espacios.

Su propio libro estaba lleno de ella.

Espero les haya gustado, muchos besos.


End file.
